AFTER TONIGHT
by moreorlez
Summary: After tonight, nothing will be the same for Santana… thanks to Brittany. Set after the Adele mush-up. Brittana fic. One-shot.


**The other day I was listening to the song "after Tonight" from Justin Nozuka and I got the idea for this fic. For me it just fits perfectly in the situation, also is a way of explaining why Santana changed from terrified to being ok with the whole thing the next day. Never underestimate Brittany's influence… Enjoy!**

**Thanks to gleeeeeeeek89 for the beta thingy ;)  
**

* * *

**_"__There's something in your eyes__  
__Is everything alright?__  
__You look up to the sky  
You long for something more, Darlin'"_**

Santana had been crying for the last couple of hours in the little tree house, located in her backyard.

This was the only place - apart from her bedroom - where she felt truly safe; a little private shelter that held her best childhood memories…and also not so innocent ones since it was where her first sexual encounter with Brittany took place.

She was seated right in front of the little window, staring at the moon, holding her legs tightly in towards her chest and resting her chin on her knees.

Her head was a total chaos at the moment, replying over and over again the things that transpired and turned her life upside down in a matter of hours: the words that Finn said to her in the hallway, the video of the ad that would out her not only to her family and friends, but probably to all Lima and vicinities and also the outburst during the mush-up and the consequences of it.

She was feeling scared and helpless, wondering how the hell this all happened and if she was ever going to wake up from the horrible nightmare.

Oh, how she wishes Brittany would be here holding her and telling her that everything would be alright! But, of course being the stubborn bitch she was, she just had to fuck it all up and push her away.

After she slapped Finn and left the auditorium in a rush, Brittany had run after her trying to console her but she just screamed that she wanted to be left alone.

_Stupid! That's exactly how you are gonna end up if you keep acting this way - alone._

Being so consumed in her own thoughts, she didn't realize that someone had climbed the tree, and only becomes aware of the presence when she spots the silhouette standing in the small entrance of the tree house. Santana turned to her side, a little alarmed, but a sudden rush of calmness engulfed her body when she saw whom the person was. It was Brittany.

Santana immediately noticed the blonde's puffy eyes and red nose, obviously she'd been crying, too. It's then than it hits her - Brittany had been outed, too.

_Shit, how could I've been so blind! _She regrets internally.

She had been so worried about how this was going to affect her own life that she failed to see that it would also affect Brittany's.

_God, I'm so fucking selfish!_

**_"Give me your right hand  
I think I understand, follow me  
And you will never have to wish again"_**

"_Britt…" Santana starts._

"S_hhh," _Brittany shushes moving towards the brunette; stopping any attempt from Santana to speak.

Santana stared at Brittany expectantly.

Once the blonde was standing next to the Latina, she looked down and extended her hand for Santana to take. She did and the blonde helped her up.

They were now face to face; their bodies close, but barely touching. Brittany took Santana's hands and placed them around her neck. Then she put her own around Santana's waist.

**"_I know that after tonight  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
And I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars  
And I know if the love is alright  
You don't have to look up  
At the stars no no no no  
I know by the end of tonight  
You don't have to look up at the stars"_**

The blonde started a soft sway of their bodies, letting the imaginary music lead their movements. Santana didn't protest, on the contrary, she held tighter onto the neck of her lover and allowed her mind to forget, at least for a while, all her worries.

Brittany had her eyes on Santana's the whole time, trying to convey with them all the emotions she was experiencing, like telling Santana 'you are not alone in this; all that fear, uncertainty, anger, nervousness… I'm feeling them too and no matter what, I'm going to stand by you'

No words were needed for Santana to get the message; she sighed in a silent thank you and rested her forehead on Brittany's shoulder.

They remained moving their bodies for a while, until Brittany moved her head to the side, facing the brunette.

Again, Brittany was communicating something without using words. Santana looked into blue eyes and what she saw sent shivers down her spine.

Love.

That's what she saw in those beautiful and intense blue orbs.

Pure and unadulterated love.

A kind of love that was overwhelmingly good, like was screaming to be shown somehow; and before Santana could think about a way to do portray it, she felt Brittany's lips on hers.

"…Hmmm…"

"…Mmm…"

Both hummed in a mixture of approval and relief. They needed that kiss, because that time was not only a display of affection, but also a connection of their bodies and souls.

Their lips moved to their own accord; the kiss becoming passionate as it progressed. But it was not rushed; it was following its natural course.

Suddenly, Brittany pushed Santana slowly backwards, until they reached the mess of blankets and pillows scattered in the corner of the tree house; an improvised bed that had served them to get their sweet lady kisses on countless times.

Today there was no difference, as it would work for the same purpose, but at the same time, this was different because there was nothing overly sexual in what they were about to do. Or, at least that was how Santana sensed it.

Getting physical right at that moment was the last thing on her mind; however, as it didn't feel like a mere biological urge, she let it happen.

Santana lay over the blankets bringing Brittany along with her, doing her best not to break the intense lip lock.

The blonde knelt by the brunette's side, immediately reaching for the hem of her dress pulling it up. Santana got the hint and reached behind her own back to undo the zipper.

Once the offending garment was successfully removed, Brittany started undressing herself, under Santana's intense gaze.

The brunette watched mesmerized as the blonde removed each item; there was no teasing, no sexiness in the way she did it. It was just Brittany revealing herself to her, physically and emotionally.

_So fucking beautiful…_

**"_Tell me how you feel  
And if I'm getting near  
I'll tell you where to steer  
You tell me where to steer, D-D-D-Darlin  
Way above the clouds  
And high above the stars  
Through the unknown black holes  
No one knows where we are  
But we'll return to earth  
And do it all over again"_**

Brittany moved forward, forcing the Latina to lie down. She then placed her body on top of Santana and wiggled her way between Santana's legs.

Soon the blonde's kissing the brunette again, with all the softness and tenderness she possessed.

Santana started roaming her hands over Brittany's back, an instinct that kicks in every time they are in this same position, only this time, she didn't make any attempt to roll the blonde over so she can top her.

Slowly, Brittany began a rhythmical movement of her hips, looking at her lover for any sign of discomfort.

"Does that feel good?" she asks softly.

"Yes!" Santana whispers loudly, nodding her head in emphasis.

"Do you want me to continue?"

"Uh huh…"

Brittany picked up the pace and lowered her head to suck on her lover's neck.

Santana moaned in appreciation. She could feel her own wetness spread through her thong and that was when she realized she was still wearing too many clothes. Her hands traveled from Brittany's back to her own hips to remove her underwear, but before she could pull them down, another pair of hands stopped her.

"I'll do it," Brittany said in a soft voice and then proceeded to peel the thong down tan legs, painfully slow, letting her fingers grace every bit of skin.

The Latina shuddered, closing her eyes and wondering why she never let Brittany take the initiative in bed before. The thoughts get blurred though as soon as she felt a tongue on her toes. The skillful muscle travels higher each time, accompanied with short kisses, leaving a tingling sensation in its path.

**"_Now come away with me  
Come fly away with me  
Just for one night  
No one will ever know  
No no no, Darlin'"_**

If Santana were to describe what she felt with each caress, the word would be adoration.

Brittany was worshiping her body and she couldn't get enough, at the same time she was happily embracing the new sensation. Never in her life had she felt this way - letting the blonde take control was making her feel things she never imagined feeling before.

Once they were completely naked, Brittany resumed her previous position on top of Santana, only this time, she straddled one of her thighs.

"Ooohhh!"

"Uhhhh!"

They moaned simultaneously at the contact, now able to sense how wet the other was.

Brittany laced her hands with Santana's and put them above her head while she started thrusting sensually for both their delight.

"Just you and me San, just you and me," the blonde mumbled, expressing the safeness she felt and wanted Santana to feel it too.

Heavy moans and grunts were now the only sounds heard. Both girls were sweating, occasionally stopping their kisses in need of oxygen.

After a while, Brittany removed one of her hands in search of the Latina's center.

"Oh, god!" Santana let out arching her back when she felt a hand grace her most intimate place.

The blonde's fingers ran over the brunette's sex, spreading the wetness all around. Some minutes later and unable to contain her own excitement, she plunged two fingers deep within Santana.

"Yes, oh my..."

**"_I will leave you satisfied  
Forever past time  
You don't have to hide  
Your free to fly"_**

"Look at me," Brittany murmured against Santana's lips.

"Babe…"

"San, look at me," the blonde demanded sweetly, now pushing her fingers with her hips.

Panting, Santana complied, making a big effort to keep her eyes open.

"Britt, baby…"

Brown eyes meet blue ones.

"I love you, Santana," Brittany whispers…

That's all it took for the brunette to come undone. Of all the times Santana had sex, this was the first she hadn't been aware of her own climax or hadn't been pursuing it, so when it happened it totally took her by surprise.

Santana opened her mouth in a silent scream; feeling wave after wave of pleasure slowly spreading throughout her entire body. The sensation was strong, yet delicate; like tons of feathers tickling her skin at the same time. She was pretty sure she didn't know what a real orgasm felt like - until now.

All that corny shit about 'feeling like flying' or 'pass out of pleasure' seemed to be so true now that she was experiencing it. She didn't know whether to laugh or cry.

_So intense…so right. _

The pleasure only intensified when she heard a muffled moan on her shoulder and the body on top of her shake erratically.

'Oh fuck,' it's the only thing the brunette could come up with at the sight of Brittany coming. She could swear she had a visual orgasm.

She held the blonde tightly against her while waiting for both of them to come down from their highs.

When they do, Brittany rolled them a little bit - just enough for them to be lying on their sides.

They stared at each other contently while caressing faces or stroking hair.

The blonde was the first to break the silence, "I told my mom."

Santana opened her eyes big in surprise, but didn't say anything.

"I… I was feeling so bad because you wouldn't let me be with you that when I went home I just broke down in front of her…"

The brunette looked down ashamed. She knew she should've been there for Brittany too; that way both would've consoled each other. Maybe she could've avoided a couple of hours of lonely torture and tears.

"I'm sorry," Santana, voiced full of regret.

Brittany smiled and kissed the brunette's nose.

"It's ok; we're here now."

It was the Latina who smiled now, but she didn't keep that way for too long, wanting to know how the blonde's mom took the news.

"And she…" she asked swallowing nervously.

"Oh, she didn't seem surprised at all by that," Brittany shrugged knowing what Santana was referring to. "She was just worried about everything that happened to you. She cares about you a lot," she nodded in emphasis.

The brunette let out a breath she didn't know she was holding, "wow."

"Yeah…"

Santana got lost in her own thoughts for a brief moment. Then abruptly detached from Brittany's embrace and started collecting her clothes.

"Uhm, I think you should go home…"

The blonde stared at her with hurt written all over her face. But before she could think anything else, Santana turned towards her realizing what she implied with her sudden change in attitude.

"Hey," she grabbed the blonde's chin, "I meant, you should go home and wait for me there."

The blonde sighed relieved.

"I don't know how long I'm gonna take, but I swear I'll go to your house after what I need to do, ok?"

"Ok."

Santana pecked pink lips and both started putting their clothes on.

When they were dressed, both walked towards the door holding hands.

"So…" Brittany began, hesitantly. "I'll see you later?"

"Yeah, you definitely will."

They simultaneously leaned in and shared a short but meaningful kiss.

The blonde was about to part when Santana's grip on her hand got tighter. She looked at the brunette searching for an answer in her eyes; soon she finds it and replied in a playful whisper:

"I love you, too."

Santana rolled her eyes blushing, but with a shy smile on her face.

Brittany just giggled and they come down from the tree.

Before they took their separate ways, Santana kissed the blonde's hand.

"See you in a bit," Santana reassured.

"I'll be waiting."

Once Brittany was out of sight, Santana turned around and walked determined to the back door of her house.

She couldn't believe that only some hours ago she was scared shitless, wanting to die.

Now she felt like she was someone else; a person that was ready to face a difficult time with braveness. She didn't know how though… or did she?

_Yeah you do, it's love you moron! You are hopelessly in love with Brittany Susan Pierce. There you go. Damn! Who knew love could make you so powerful? _

She reasoned with herself as she entered her house and walked to her living room.

"Santanita!" Maribel greeted from the couch where she was watching TV with her husband. "I thought you were staying at Brittany's tonight?"

"Hola princesa," her father addressed her too.

"Mami, Papi…"

They both stood up and stared at Santana with worry, taking in their daughter's seriousness and demeanor.

"What's wrong, honey?"

"Are you ok?"

Santana took a deep breath, gathering all the courage she could muster.

_You can do this, do it for you …and for her. _

**"_I know by the end of tonight  
You'll be looking down upon them  
From heaven …"_**

Feeling sure of what she was about to do and with one person in mind, Santana finally replied…

"I need to tell you something…"

**FIN**

* * *

**If you like comment, it's important for me to know if you are enjoying my fics so i can continue to write more =) Don't forget to check my other fics!  
**


End file.
